U.S. Publication 2008/0139765 published Jun. 12, 2008, incorporated herein by reference, describes particular copolymers with glass transition temperatures greater than 70° Celsius that demonstrate enhanced wear in combination with a smooth, non-tacky feel. This patent describes the method of polymerization of acrylates used in making the polymers of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,924 issued Jun. 12, 2001 to Imperante discloses, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a series of novel quaternized silicone fluorinated dimethicone copolyol phosphates. These materials do not contain the reactive acrylate group and do contain a water-soluble group.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,116 issued Jun. 8, 2004 to O'Lenick et al, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a novel dimethicone copolyol phosphate ester compounds bearing a fluoro group attached through a hydrophobic ester linkage to silicon. This invention also relates a series of such products having differing amounts of water-soluble groups, silicone soluble groups and fatty soluble groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,705 to O'Lenick et al, incorporated herein by reference, teaches the treatment of metal oxide particles with a novel silanic hydrogen containing silicone, that provide metal oxide particles that have modified dispersibility in a variety of solvents, including silicone fluid, mineral oil, and fluoro solvents.
The above references show that there is a long felt, unsatisfied need for using fluoro compounds together with silicone compounds to provide modified surfaces that have desirable properties. None of the compounds of the art cited posses the required acrylate group, allowing for a subsequent step of free radical polymerization in solvent to make highly prized silicone film formers. Some examples cited above also possess the undesirable groups like water-soluble groups.